Many and various types of fasteners and/or fastening systems have been developed and these are known and used in many industries to fasten or interlock pieces together in either a permanent manner or a substantially semi-permanent reusable manner. This invention may be applied to both permanent and semi-permanent fastening applications and the manner of its use is not considered a limiting factor in the scope of the invention. Preferably, the inventive concept will be applied to applications wherein the pieces which are to be fastened together may be unfastened and/or separated for later reconfiguration.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a fastening system including a fastener which may be applied to many and various types of applications and which may be made from a wide variety of materials, in large quantities, and which is foolproof in the manner of its installation.